Volviendo a encontrarte
by anixicaramelitodevainillarg
Summary: Bella lleva toda su vida sin saber porque desde que tiene uso de razon se siente perdida, dolida y sintiendose una extraña con su propia vida, una noche en situaciones completamente diferentes Bella conoce a Edward, ¡quien sera ese chico de ojos verdes que le parece tan conocido?/..primer fanfic..
1. Chapter 1

De nuevo me había despertado gritando, sabía que era por mis pesadillas, lo peor era olvidarlas nada mas despertarme y no saber por qué razón gritaba hasta desgarrarme la garganta cada noche.

Todas las mañanas me sentía vacía ya me estaba acostumbrando a este dolor, como si alguien se hubiera llevado una parte de mí, como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón, dolía notar cómo se esforzaba por latir, anhelaba algo que nunca había conocido y me desquiciaba.

Desde que tengo uso de razón me he sentido como si este no fuera mi sitio, no me sentía cómoda con mi familia, les quería pero eran como desconocidos para mí, no tenía amigos conocidos sí, pero ¿amigos? esa palabra no la había en mi vocabulario simplemente no me sentía tan cómoda con alguna persona como para confiar y abrirme a ella. Vivía por vivir, no tenia motivaciones solamente vivía para ir al instituto, después al entrenar con el equipo de atletismo y luego llegar a casa y pasarme horas y horas leyendo romeo y Julieta. Ya me lo sabía de memoria pero cada vez que lo abría y leía esas palabras tan llenas de romanticismo y sentimientos me llenaba era lo único que me daba algo de felicidad, un libro, patético lo sé.

No sé que había hecho para merecerme esto. Una vida deprimente, desde pequeña me sentí diferente a los demás niños, me sentía deprimida, como si estuviera en luto nunca lo he podido superar. Lo único por lo que esforzaba era por sonreír de vez en cuando, hablar un poco con mis padres, asistir a clase, desde pequeña iba a atletismo para mantener contenta a mi madre creyendo que haría amigos, pero siempre que alguien se acercaba a intentar entablar una amistad conmigo me daba media vuelta y lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca. Lo único por lo que no me esforzaba era por respirar, absurdo era algo involuntario, si de mi dependiese mi vida hubiera acabado hace mucho, pero en mis hombros pesa la culpabilidad de dejar a mis padres solos, y pensando que no hicieron las cosas bien conmigo cuando siempre ha sido mi culpa, yo nací así y nadie podrá quitármelo.

Me habían llevado a varios médicos y psicólogos cuando a la temprana edad de diez años deje de comer , no era porque me sintiera mal con mi cuerpo, simplemente no sentía la necesidad, mi pecho estaba oprimido, me atragantaba, mi estomago estaba hecha una bola de nudos. Con el tiempo cada profesional al que asistía decía que no había nada malo conmigo, simplemente estaba triste. Desde que me di cuenta del sufrimiento que estaba llenando a mis padres por mi culpa decidí intentar tener ganas de vivir o simple hacerlo por ellos, esforzarme porque no hubieran más personas que sufrieran, volví a comer solamente las veces que me llamaban a la mesa, me sentaba y comía algo esperando que la tortura de mantener esa sonrisa falsa en mi cara como una pegatina acabara.

Los días pasaban y yo seguía igual, sabía que para la gente yo era la chica rarita, la que no hablaba con nadie, muchas veces creyeron que era muda, interesante ¿verdad?

Cuando acabara el instituto no sabía que iba a hacer, mis padres querían que fuera a la universidad, faltaban meses para que eso ocurriera, mis notas eran muy buenas y más cuando no tienes vida social y pasa todo tu tiempo metida en casa, te aburres y empiezas a estudiar.

Con el tema de la universidad no sabía qué hacer, muchas veces paso mi cabeza la idea de escaparme y no volver, pero esa maldita culpabilidad me carcomía, así que seguramente sería la niña buena de papa y mama e iría a la universidad, haría una carrera cualquiera y al final acabaría cogiendo un trabajo viviendo igual que ahora, pero independiente, en mi propia casa sin tener que fingir mas, eso me agradaba.

Mi cuarto estaba llenos de cajas, había estado empaquetando mis cosas, ya que cuando fuera a la universidad también me iría de casa, había elegido la más alejada a mis padres una en Alaska. Mis padres habían intentado hacerme cambiar de opinión, pero por más que insistían sabían que yo era muy cabezota y no iba a cambiar de opinión. Había decidido que hasta que encontrara un piso para vivir y un trabajo a media jornada viviría en las habitaciones que daban la universidad, costaba algo pero era más asequible, así sería más fácil también en el precio se incluía las comidas.

Me quedaban dos semanas, ya que había decidido irme justo cuando acabara el instituto alegando como escusa que quería integrarme más rápido y conocer todo mejor.

Me había puesto averiguar algo sobre la universidad Alaska Southeast, se encontraba en el estado de Alaska y habían mas de mil doscientos estudiantes matriculados, poseía las siguientes ofertas académicas : College de Ciencia (Biologia general, biología marina), college de educación (arte, educación primaria), college de negocios (contaduría,gerencia y negocios) y college de humanidades (comunicación, estudios generales, matematicas, ingles, ciencias sociales. Me había decidido ir por la rama de arte ya que gracias a unos cursos que di en el instituto me di cuenta de era lo mejor que se me daba. También tendría que asistir a otras asignaturas por el hecho de tener más créditos.

Con los ahorros que tenia de mis trabajos de verano, me había conseguido un nuevo fondo de armario ya que me mudaba desde Arizona a Alaska y era un gran cambio climatico, mi ropa no estaba hecha para el frio.

El viaje desde Phoenix a Juneau (Alaska) me costaba quinientos cuarenta y dos euros, regalo de mi preciado padre el avión saldría a las once menos cuarto de la noche y aterrizaría a las doce en punto de la mañana siguiente. Ya lo tenía todo previsto mis cosas que eran solo dos maletas irían conmigo y cuando llegara cogería un taxi directo a la universidad.

Mi cuarto estaba lleno de cajas, no porque me fuera a llevar todo, si no que mis padres habían decidido quitar mi cuarto ya que no lo necesitaría según ellos para dárselo a mi hermano pequeño Drake, así que todas mis cosas irían a parar al garaje.

Nunca había asistido a algún baile del instituto, ni por asomo me vestiría con un estúpido vestido de princesa remilgada y me maquillaría como una puerta solo para asistir a un baile que ni siquiera sabia la razón por cual existía. Las fuerzas de mi madre para intentar convencerme desaparecieron al segundo año de intentarlo. Mi madre creía que yo tenia amigos, siempre que me agobiaba con mi escasa vida social, le decía que aria planes y me largaba unas horas, lo que ella no sabia era que mi vida social es nula cada vez que me iba supuestamente al cine o algo parecido, daba un paseo por las calles hasta que el sol caia.

Así si estaba algo ilusionada poder irme y no tener que aguantar sus muchos intentos además de no tener que salir horas y horas dando vueltas como una sin techo.

Me levanté para bajar a desayunar, mis padres no estaban habían ido a una comida que tenían cada fin de semana con unos amigos que vivian a algunos kilómetros de aquí, ayer en la noche me negué a ir excusándome con que iba a quedar con las chicas a tomar algo, mi hermano también se había ido con ellos dejándome la casa para mi sola. Se sentía genial, la paz y tranquilidad flotaba en el ambiente, solo se oía el sonido de la cafetera.

Había decidido que hoy hacia buen día para salir a estirar las piernas, para estar a casi finales de agosto no hacia tanto calor como solia hacer aquí el sol rajaba las piedras, todo estaba envuelto en un color tierra lo mas cercano que teníamos aquí a algo verde eran los cactus. Esta mañana el dia estaba fresco se sentía una suave brisa, y el sol no estaba en su explendor como solia ser, unas nubes lo escondia, haciendo que la sensación de agobio disminuyera.

La cafetera silvo dando señal de que había terminado y me servi un poco de café con una cuchara de azúcar, mientras se enfriaba, subi a mi baño para lavarme la cara y vestirme con ropa de deporte, cogi mis cascos y mi juego de llaves. Cuando baje el café ya estaba listo para ser tomado, me sente y tomandome mi tiempo, mientras observaba por la ventana los hijos de los vecinos jugando con una manguera, riendo y mojándose unos a otros. Sonreí al ver tal imagen, cuando acabe mi taza la lave y sali por la puerta.

Había estado dos horas caminando y escuchando música, cogi el habito de que cada vez que el dolor que oprimía mi pecho se volvia insoportable me refugiaba en la música o simplemente caminaba intentando de relajarme, y olvidar. Una solitaria lagrima cayo lentamente por mi mejilla, me la seque rápidamente, pero ya era muy tarde no podía contener las lagrimas que luchaban por salir, sin saber la razón, mi llanto empezó a ser mas notorio gemidos sin sentido rasgaban mi garganta, no tenia fuerza para seguir caminando y me sente en la pared escondida del callejón mas sercano para no hacer un numerito publico, el llanto desgarraba mi pecho, las lagrimas caian y caian sin control, mi respiración comenzaba a ser acelerada, me estaba asfixiando, intente relajarme para que todo pasara, ya me había acostumbrado a mis ataques de ansiedad, era como si me ahogase y nadie pudiera ayudarme.

Cuando mi respiración fue volviendo a la normalidad, y las lagrimas se agotaron, al menos por ahora, me seque mis mejillas y me levante sacudiendo mi pantalón mientras volvia por el camino que llevaba a mi casa. Las calles estaban oscuras, esta noche no abria luna y solo alumbraba las luces de unas cuantas farolas, no se notaba ni un alma en la calle. Fui caminando tranquilamente mientras seguía escuchando música, hasta que sentí como alguien me tiraba del brazo, bloqueándome, me llevo a una parte escondida de la luz. Intente luchar y safarme de esos brazos fuertes que me apretaban a su cuerpo.

Me dio la vuelta, pero aun asi la escasa luz no dejaba que viera bien sus facciones, iba a gritar pero el supo de mis intenciones y fue mas rápido tapándome la boca-shhhh- sallio de sus labios, un destello detrás de nosotros me llamo la atención y me di cuenta de que era un coche que frenaba bruscamente y salía un hombre enfurecido, con un objeto filoso en una mano, no dejaba de maldacir en alto buscando a alguien hasta que se canso y se metió en el coche arrancando con fuerza y saliendo rápidamente dejando atrás las marcas de las llantas en la carretera. Cuando el chico que me tenia cogida se aseguro de que se había marchado me solto, a la vez soltando un suspiro.

Siento esto-susurro- el del coche me estaba buscando y digamos que no estabamos jugando a las escondidas- intento relajar el ambiente con una gracia, yo todavía estaba en shock, no me podía creer lo que acababa de pasar tan solo unos segundos atrás. Viendo que yo no contestaba siguió hablando- te cogi porque no quería que encontrara a alguien sola por aquí, ese tipo es capaz de todo y además no quería que me delataras, lo siento mucho de verdad- nos íbamos acercando mas a una luz media fundida, por fin pude verle bien, había una sonrisa de disculpa decorando su hermoso rostro, me quede un rato mirándole fijamente hasta que volvió a hablarme- oye ¿estas bien? Pareces un poco ida, espero no haberte asustado mucho.

Bueno no todos los días alguien de repente te tira hacia un callejón oscuro tapándote la boca, ya veía mi rostro en el periódico de mañana " chica joven muerta en Phoenix"- solté algo sarcástica mientras le dedicaba por primera vez a alguien una sonrisa sincera, aunque algo vergonzosa, no sabia de donde había salido mi voz además de esa contestación tan rara de mi- bueno supongo que lo mas lógico que debería hacer es seguir e irme a casa no quiero retar a mi suerte con alguien que me acorralo contra una pared - solté sin pensar, mirando sus ojos verdes fijamente.

Bueno quizás todavía sea peligroso andar sola por la calle, aunque solo soy un desconocido para ti, pero me gustaría asegurarme de que llegues sana y salva a casa, no se por que pero tengo la sensación de que te conozco, si quieres te acompaño hasta tu casa, solo para estar seguro…-.

Mmm..creo que en mi vida te he visto o al menos a alguien semejante y ¿cómo se que tú no eres solo alguien que quiere saber donde vivo para después robarme o algo peor?-levante una ceja- quizás aquí el peligroso eres tú.

Pues tendrás que confiar en mi y para dar puntos a mi favor estaba intentando de que ese hombre no te viera por tu seguridad- me contestó- pero si no quieres que te acompañe, pues nos vemos por ahí, pero por favor cuidate.

Bueno pues muchas gracias por " salvarme" chico misterioso- sonreí haciendo comillas con mis dedos, me iba a dar la vuelta para seguir mi camino a casa, pero su voz aterciopelada con un deje varonil me detuvo.

Edward, me llamo Edward-. Sin virarme contesté.

Encantada Edward- y segui caminando entre la oscuridad hasta llegar a mi casa, no sabia de que pero tenia la sensación de que le conocía de hace tiempo, pero no recordaba haberle visto nunca, al menos que yo recuerde, quizás si le había visto, pero no me había dado cuenta, ya que siempre estaba envuelta en un supor intentando alejar mi dolor involuntario. Al menos no me costó hablar con él ni sonreírle como al resto de las personas que conocía, en unos minutos había conseguido lo que ni mis propios padres y lo mejor era que esa sonrisa seguía pegada en mi rostro, gracias a los recuerdos de esta interesante noche.

Abri la puerta de casa y entre sigilosamente dirigiéndome a mi cuarto, mama y papa ya habían llegado los coches estaban afuera , ya era muy tarde serian las diez y algo de la noche y mañana era lunes, nada mas llegar seguro se habrían acostado. Sin hacer ruido me acerque a la cocina y me puse un vaso de agua, estaba algo sedienta y por primera vez en mucho tiempo de verdad tuve ganas de comer. Me servi un poco de pollo con algo de ensalada que habían traido mis padres de la comida y me senté a cenar relajada, recordando los episodios algos extraños que habían sucedido esta tarde, recordando cada mueca que hizo y su rostro perfecto, grabandolo y analizándolo en mi mente, sabia perfectamente que no le había visto nunca pero aun asi tenia unas grandes ganas de volver a verle y esperaba que pronto.

Cuando acabe de cenar lave mi plato y me dirigi a mi cuarto, necesitaba una ducha.

Acabe de ducharme y me puse el pijama después me dirigi a lavarme los dientes.

Al acostarme no me costó entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo.

Me encontraba corriendo estaba huyendo de algo o alguien no recordaba solo sabia que no podía dejar que me alcanzara, corría y corría forzando cada vez mas mis piernas, mandándolas a hacer mas esfuerzo, mi respiración estaba acelerada.

De pronto el escenario cambió y de correr en medio de un bosque espeso me encontraba en medio de la calle, algo antigua como si estuviera en otro siglo, mire a mi alrededor y vi que una casa se estaba quemando y a unos metros mios se encontraba un chico tirado en el suelo, me acerque lentamente no estando segura de que hacer, hasta que me di cuenta de quien era y por impulso me tiré al suelo desesperada intentando que reaccionara, era Edward y su cuerpo estaba envuelto en un uniforme del ejercito en su pecho había una agujero y de ahí salía un liquido rojo manchando toda su camisa además de mis manos que intentaban ayudarle. Entonces comprendi que era sangre, el se estaba desangrando, me altere todavía mas, mi pecho se descompuso al saber que lo podía perder, intente desesperada poder ayudarle tapando su herida intentado para el reguero de sangre. Mi llanto se fue convirtiendo en gritos y los gritos en suplicas de ayuda, no podía verle bien ya que mis lagrimas me cegaban haciendo que le viera borroso. El dolor de mi pecho se hacia mas fuerte, le abrace como pude acercándolo a mi cuerpo, acunandole susurrándole que iba a salir de esta que lo tenia que hacer por mi.

En medio del ruido de mis llantos se escucho un gemido, al segundo me di cuenta de que provenía de él, me sequé las lagrimas para poder verle.

Bella- volvió a susurrar aunque sonara mas como un suspiro.

Edward, Edward-le llame- por favor no me dejes-le acaricie la mejilla, el intentaba abrir los ojos para mirarme pero le costaba.

Bella escuchame -asentí esperando que siguiera- Te amo, siempre.- su voz sonó con un deje de despedida no esto no podía estar ocurriendo.

Te amo Edward y vas a estar bien por mi, por ti, lucha por favor-lloré.

De un momento a otro el cuerpo de Edward desapareció, la calle cambió y de estar abrazandole, pase a estar arrodillada frente a una lápida no entendía que pasaba, me fije en mi ropa y era un vestido de otra época, estaba manchado de sangre. Mire hacia la lapida que tenia frente mio, y me di cuenta de quien era, solte un gemido involuntario y miles de lagrimas salieron de mi, en grande se leia "Edward A. Masen Cullen" y unas palabras mas que no me dio tiempo a leer un desgarrador ruido hizo que me despertara.

Me levanté desconcertada, dándome cuenta de que ese ruido ensordecedor salía de mi garganta, ese sueño, mas bien pesadilla había sido tan…doloroso, por fin en mucho tiempo pude recordar mis pesadillas, por fin supe por quien sufría y lloraba y lo más extraño de todo ¿por qué Edward? ¿quién era él?


	2. Chapter 2

Los días siguieron pasando, no había vuelto a ver Edward, todavía se me hacia extraño todo lo que había pasado, era imposible que le conociera por más que intentaba recordar y recordar me di cuenta de que en mi vida le había visto, y lo más raro era que me sentía como si fuera alguien muy importante para mí, pero ¿como va a serlo alguien que solamente has visto en tus sueños?

Me sentía muy confundida, esa noche él, ese extraño, consiguió que mi dolor desapareciera, pero tan solo duro minutos, al día siguiente cuando comprendí que no volvería a verle esa sensación que oprimía mi pecho volvió con más intensidad de la normal.

Había decidido que no le daría más vueltas, al menos lo que refería a las pesadillas, porque su rostro era imposible sacármelo de la cabeza, lo tenía grabado con fuego en mi mente. En mi vida nunca me había interesado nadie como él había conseguido, ni siquiera tuve las ganas de vivir que como un soplo de aire fresco el trajo de repente a mí, quería volver a verlo, daría cualquier cosa por ello lo tenía claro.

Pero como no eso era algo altamente imposible, después de esa noche le busque por la ciudad, pero la suerte no estuvo de mi lado ya que no conseguí encontrarle. Y ahora menos, me encontraba en un avión a minutos de aterrizar en la fría Alaska, me sentía algo triste por saber que mis posibilidades de volver a ver a ese chico serian una entre un millón ahora que me encontraba a kilómetros de donde se produjo nuestro primer y último encuentro, para que algo así pudiera suceder haría falta la fuerza del destino.

El avión estaba lleno y me estaba agobiando, mi asiento estaba en medio de un hombre enorme al que se le salía la baba del sueño tan profundo en el que se encontraba y una mujer de mediana edad a la que le hacía mucha falta un psicólogo o por lo menos un amigo, se había pasado las últimas horas hablando de su vida. Dejé que siguiera hablando sin interrumpirla, haber si al darse cuenta de que no le prestaba atención dejaría de hablar, pero al parecer ella se lo tomo al contrario, porque su voz irritante seguía soltando palabras que ya ni se filtraban por mis oídos.

Cuando salí del avión le di gracias a mi madre mentalmente por haberse asegurado de que llevara un abrigo en mano, el frio fue notorio nada desembarcar, no estaba acostumbrada a temperaturas menores de 30 grados como mínimo.

Mis maletas fueron las ultimas en salir, así que había tardado más tiempo del deseado, me encontraba luchando contra mis dos maletas y mi bolso de mano con mi portátil, pesaban mucho para mí y las llevaba arrastrando.

Al salir del aeropuerto, la fila que debería estar decorando la entrada llena de taxis no existía, mi suerte iba siendo la peor que había tenido en días y para empeorar todo estaba de mal humor, mis emociones estaban a flor de piel, no sabía si llorar o gritar.

A unos pasos de mi vi que aparcaba un taxi libre, y como pude corrí hacia él, antes de que un chico con una cabellera cobriza que se me hizo muy familiar entró rápidamente robándome el único coche libre. Toque la ventanilla de mal humor y abrí la puerta, no iba a dejar que nadie me robara algo que yo había visto primera.

-¡ yo vi primero el taxi...!- casi gruñi, pero mis palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta cuando viró la cabeza para replicarme, dejándome ver su rostro, uno que había estado buscando en estos últimos días-Tú..- salió casi inaudible, esto debe ser un sueño más seguramente me habré dormido en el avión, sí, abrí y cerré los ojos pero él no se iba.

-si yo…- me miraba mientras intentaba reprimir una carcajada, me estaba sonriendo con esa sonrisa torcida que me dio el primer día que le vi, de pronto sus facciones se mostraron serias y frunció el ceño- ¿no me estarás siguiendo?

¡No!- grité, note como mis mejillas se ponían calientes, delatando lo que había estado haciendo esta semana, bueno en teoría le busqué, no le seguí- Claro que no,..¿No me estarás siguiendo tú a mí?- ahora fue mi turno de levantar la ceja y poner mi mejor cara interrogante.

Edward iba a decir algo pero el conductor se metió en medio interrumpiendo-Perdonen peor yo tengo que trabajar así que decidan quién va a coger el taxi, por favor.- me mordí el labio indecisa, el chofer tenía razón estábamos aquí haciéndole perder el tiempo.

-Bueno, tú entraste antes, buscaré otro- me dispuse a salir del taxi, ya que no sé cómo había acabado sentada en el asiento de atrás junto "al chico misterioso", pero una mano no me dejo agarrándome y volviendo a sentarme.

-¿Qué te parece si lo usamos los dos?- me miro sonriente- a mi no me importa...y asi me cuentas como te ha ido siguiéndome, acosadora- asentí mirándole con mala cara y sali para poder meter mis maletas en el maletero. Con algo de fuerza pude meter mis dos maletas ya que gracias a Dios el maletero era lo bastante para su maleta y las mías.

En cuanto me senté el conductor puso el taxímetro y nos preguntó hacia donde nos dirigíamos los dos soltamos a la vez- Alaska Southeast- vale esto era muy raro, me quede mirándole intentado descubrir algo, cualquier cosa, yo no creía en la coincidencias y esto de seguro no lo era.

-¿Vas a seguir mirándome, acosadora?- entrecerré los ojos, intentando parecer amenazadora algo que no ocurrió y causo que él se riera, sonreí, me sentía extraña, yo nunca era así, pero con él había descubierto una nueva faceta, nunca fui una persona que se riera mucho, o simplemente sociable, pero con él todo era fácil, por primera vez me sentía yo misma, sin ese peso de dolor que llevaba siempre conmigo, respire hondo disfrutando como podía respirar sin sentir esa opresión.

-Gracias- sonreí sinceramente.

-¿Por?-le miré mordiéndome el labio, ni yo sabía exactamente por qué, y no podía decirle que era importante en mi vida a un desconocido que le conocía de horas.

-Por haber aparecido…digo aquella noche- me quede esperando a que contestara, dejándome llevar por su verde mirada, no me di cuenta de que me estaba acercando más a él, sus ojos cambiaron de color en un segundo, dejando de ser verdes a negro oscuros, profundos, cerré y abrí mis ojos y ese verde me sonreía de nuevo, seguro esto si era a causa de mi imaginación, estaba exhausta por el viaje, no había podido dormir nada.

-Entonces... ¿que haces por aquí desconocida?- había estado tanto tiempo en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que no le había dicho mi nombre.

-Isabella, me llamo Isabella….mm- carraspeé aclarando mi voz intentado centrarme- y bueno vengo a estudiar aquí, supongo que igual que tú.

-Bonito nombre, Bella- se me quedó mirando como si intentara decirme algo, mientras decía mi nombre de una manera nunca había escuchado hasta ahora, pero que me hizo sentir una punzada de reconocimiento, _Bella, _¿de qué me era tan familiar? Mi cuerpo había reaccionado a su voz como si fuera parte de él, sentía mi corazón bombear sangre con fuerza y rapidez amenazando con salirse de mi pecho, sentí como deje de respirar por unos segundos que me parecieron eternos hasta que el volvió a hablar- y supones bien, que coincidencia que nos volvamos a ver o quizás no-

Cuando llegamos al campus él se ofreció a pagar intente negarme pero en no me dejó, nos acompañamos hasta llegar a una puerta donde en letras mayúsculas y negritas decía –recepción- más abajo rezaba que ahí era donde se recogían las llaves de los cuartos, en cuanto me dieron las, llaves y un mapa del lugar donde también decía que había que ir a una presentación hoy a la tarde en el salón de actos, me despedí de Edward y me dirigí al que se suponía que era mi cuarto. Para llegar a mi cuarto se tenía que salir de la universidad y dirigirse a través del campus hacia dos edificios grandes donde se diferenciaban gracias a unas letras grandes "A" y "B", el edificio de las chicas era el A, así que entre sin preámbulos, arrastrando mis maletas, dentro habían muchas chicas de un lado para otro, saludándose entre ellas, llevando maletas, riendo...bueno Bella... vamos allá. Como pude zigzagueé entre la gente dirigiéndome hacia los asesores. Mi habitación se encontraba en el tercer piso, cuando logré llegar, aparté las maletas hacia un lado y me dispuse a abrir la puerta con la llave, pero alguien fue más rápida que yo y la abrió desde dentro.

-¡Hay, Hola! Supongo que tú debes ser mi compañera, es tan emocionante nunca había compartido piso con nadie- una chica de pelo negro y largo se me tiro a darme un abrazo sin parar de hablar- mi nombre es Alice- me sonrió ampliamente, no quería hacerle un feo a esta chica que me había dado una bienvenida algo…efusiva.

-Bella- sonreí por mi nuevo apodo- me llamo Bella- cuando ya la pude ver mejor, me di cuentas de que era muy bonita, era de mi misma estatura, pero algo mas blanca que yo, su pelo cuidado le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de la cintura, y sus facciones eran de hada, una preciosa hada, tenía unos ojos grandes y llamativos de un negro brillante que transmitía lo emocionada que estaba.

-Creo que vamos a ser grandes amigas, Bella- dijo con seguridad, cogió una de mis maletas y me dirigió dentro llevándome directamente al que sería mi cuarto. El piso era grande, teníamos cocina unida al salón lo cual lo hacía todo más amplio, dos habitaciones con propios baños y armarios grandes y después había un cuarto pequeño con lavadora y secadora.

- No sabía que íbamos a tener para lavar y secar la ropa, pensé que íbamos a tener que ir al cuarto de lavandería-le mire algo contrariada, según mis búsquedas de google, solo podíamos lavar la ropa con el cuarto de lavandería o contratando el servicio.

-Es que no había, la traje yo de casa de mis padres, iban a comprar nuevas así que se me ocurrió traerlas, como también la televisión y algunas cosas más- se sentó en mi cama y abrió mis maletas, no me importaba su confianza, ya que esta chica transmitía algo que me decía que era una buena persona en la cual confiar, así que la ayude y en pocos minutos acabamos de ordenar mis cosas, que no eran tantas.

Alice y yo estuvimos hablando mientras hacíamos algo de comer, ya que eran las 3 de la tarde y no habíamos comido aun, resulta que ella venia de una familia bien acomodada, pero sus padres viajaban mucho y pasaba sola la mayoría de tiempo, hablamos sobre nuestras vidas y también me explico sobre el campus, esta noche se abriría el comedor para ir a cenar y cenaríamos después de la charla de apertura.

Solté un gran bostezo- uff estoy cansada voy a acostarme un rato- cuando acabamos de comer nos habíamos sentado a ver la tele, me levanté- no pude dormir nada en el vuelo de anoche-

Alice sonrió- tranquila vete a acostarte yo también haré lo mismo a las seis te despierto para arreglarnos para la reunión.

-Gracias Alice, eres una gran persona me alegro de que nos haya tocado juntas- me dirigí a mi cuarto y me cambié a mi pijama, estaba agotada, me tiré rápidamente a la cama, me sentía más feliz de lo que recuerdo estar antes, era una sensación extraña, pero agradable, solo pensaba en volver a ver a la razón por la cual dormía tranquila, y con ese pensamiento me quedé dormida.


End file.
